The Chaser
by princesspoop
Summary: A veces el dolor nos controla al punto de no saber si realmente podemos salir de ahí. A pesar de esto siempre hay alguien que mira por nosotros, pero uno está tan ciego que a veces aleja sin querer lo más importante. Espero les guste. KageHina. AU
1. Prólogo

- Kageyama… tengo sueño.

- ¡No, Hinata, resiste!

La carretera ardiente por la temporada de primavera era usada de escenario como el primer capítulo de una pequeña tragedia. El esfuerzo humano por sobrevivir nos lleva también a no sobrevivir solos, sino siempre con la compañía que deseamos que sea lo más longeva posible. Un desastroso accidente estaba tomando el asfalto, un auto fue chocado por una camioneta que transportaba comestibles, tanto fue la fuerza del impacto que el vehículo particular quedó postrado al revés dejando heridas gravísimas a sus pasajeros, que en este caso eran una pareja de muchachos que iban de viaje al campo.

- ¡Hinata, mirame! – el muchacho de cabello negro intentaba reanimar a su pareja, que estaba enganchada todavía en el cinturón de seguridad del automóvil, además al romperse los vidrios del auto, el muchacho tenía una cortada gravísima en su brazo derecho. El cuerpo de su compañero flotaba con el cinturón, gracias a que el auto estaba al revés y rodeándose de humo.

- Kage…yama – No tenía ya fuerzas, su vista se nublaba y estaba perdiendo mucho sangre. La desesperación empezó a tomar protagonismo.

A lo lejos se escuchaba un sonido de sirena, pero el chico que estaba sacando al otro del auto ya no tenía fe de que llegaran a tiempo. Por cada minuto que pasaba, más llamas y hedores a gasolina rondaban la zona y menos lógica se volvía la mente de Kageyama.

-¿Realmente está pasando?- dijo para sí. Ya la esperanza de salir de ahí él y su acompañante se había ido, a pesar de toda la fuerza que usó para poder desatar los cinturones él no pudo hacer nada, tuvo al menos suerte de que salió disparado del auto con lesiones graves, pero por supuesto no iba a dejar que el destino le quitara la vida al otro chico. No a Hinata.

-Vete – dijo el atrapado - Vete, vete… - intentaba decirlo con toda la fuerza que le quedaba.

- ¡No me digas eso! – Sollozó - ¡Te haré salir, te lo juro! – Lágrimas, millones de ellas, empezaron a fluir en su cara - ¡Pero no me digas eso, por favor!

De repente el sonido de la sirena se hizo muy cercano. Llegaron al menos los bomberos, que podrían hacer algo por Hinata. Su procedimiento fue rápido, eficaz, o al menos en lo posible. Kageyama los llamó con la garganta ya casi desgarrada, se acercaron y vieron la situación; las llamas casi tocando la gasolina, dos personas en medio, un auto totalmente destruido y volcado. Lo primero, como se dice, que era prioridad, era poner a las víctimas a salvo, pero extrañamente por la fuerza se llevaron al muchacho que gritaba con toda su rabia el nombre del muchacho dentro del auto. "Hinata, Hinata" Tanto forcejeo por no saber lo que pasaba. ¿Por qué dejaban a su amado ahí tirado? Aquel nombre resonaba en la carretera como un eco lamentable, pero no solo aquel sonido era entendible, sino que en unos segundos más tarde, una explosión se tornó al centro del accidente tomando como principal el auto que estaba volcado, silenciando aquellos grito. Al ver esto, Kageyama se desplomó al instante. Simplemente no lo entiende. Empieza a sollozar sin final.


	2. Carne

**Pellejo**

Transparente era el vaso que yacía en su recámara, lleno de agua, y junto a aquello sus medicinas rutinarias contenidas en un pastillero. Esta vista era lo primero que obtenía del día, al principio de todo era lo menos alentador con lo que podía despertar, pero después se acostumbró, era algo ya normal con que lidiar. Mientras las sábanas cubrían encima de su nariz dejando escapar únicamente su alborotado cabello, su pereza aún lo tenía agarrado a la cama, lo cual respondía solo moviéndose de un lado a otro, deseando que el tiempo se detuviera un par de horas para seguir durmiendo. Su alarma del celular todavía no sonaba, pero ya presentía el molesto sonido a punto de irrumpir en su habitación, lo cual lo hizo concentrar todas sus fuerzas solamente para agarrar el teléfono y desactivar la alarma antes de. Faltaban dos minutos para las nueve, justo a tiempo, pensó él. Empezó a estirar sus extremidades de apoco para ya hacerse el ánimo de que tenía que levantarse ya, pero las sábanas eran tan agradables a esa hora que tarea fácil no era. Ya despejando su cara de las mantas se dispuso a bostezar ruidosamente. Agarró los pliegues y los quitó de su cuerpo de un tirón.

- Que flojera… - dijo desganado. Se sentó en su cama y dispuso a tomar sus medicinas, a veces pensaba que a lo mejor ya no las necesitaba, pero era mejor no arriesgarse, ir al médico no es nada agradable y menos barato.

Día Lunes por la mañana, el comienzo de la semana empezaba con rascadas en la axila y una ducha tibia. Iba a haber una temperatura agradable, por lo tanto no tenía que abrigarse demasiado, total iba a ir al gimnasio y después al médico, un viaje corto. Tampoco iba a tomar desayuno, ya que a veces lo mareaba un poco al camino al gimnasio, por lo que prefirió guardar ganas para el almuerzo, según él. Ya dando las nueve y media, el muchacho empezó a vestirse. Se dirigió a su habitación ya que allí había un espejo de cuerpo completo y por supuesto sus cajones de ropa. Para empezar su examinación diaria comenzó con sus piernas cortas, pero de apariencia saludable, un poco lampiñas, mientras en su entrepierna veía sus testículos, los muchachos, iguales que siempre, después subió la vista por su abdomen, marcado como el de un deportista, al igual que su pecho que mostraba ver sus clavículas agudas y pálidas, de ahí su cuello hasta llegar hasta su rostro que contenían unos ojos plácidos, que hurgueteaban su objetivo; la pregunta y la respuesta, que contenía su mente que jugaba a olvidar dolores, o mejor dicho a ocultarlos del ojo ajeno a su vida, con todo esto el proceso iba a terminar con una última vista a su cabello anaranjado y alborotado, que pedía a gritos un peine. Estaba todo igual ¿Pero si realmente estaba todo tan bien puesto como siempre, porque sentía que este último tiempo había sido tan caótico, tan triste? ¿Qué había de extraño en él? ¿O fue un sueño simplemente? ¿O tal vez todo lo que pasó fue un mero sueño? Él sabía que su respuesta se encontraba en el hemisferio derecho de su cuerpo. Sus ojos se fijaron ya acostumbrados en aquella extremidad que era parte de su carne o mejor dicho la carne que no estaba. Le faltaba su brazo derecho, pero en su lugar había un muñón un poco más corto que la altura normal donde se encontraba su supuesto codo. Shoyo Hinata, era manco producto de un accidente que también pudo costarle la vida, pero solo se llevó su brazo

- Hoy también será un buen día – dijo para sí, olvidando sus previas observaciones. Acto seguido agarró sus calzoncillos.

Un buzo deportivo y una polera, además de unos tenis y sus llaves, pero lo más importante, era su prótesis, ya que aún le costaba hacer ejercicio sin ella, sobre todo por el tema de las pesas. A pesar que el doctor siempre le decía que no hiciera ejercicio excesivo, para Hinata aquello era bastante injusto, a pesar que a veces le resultara doloroso, pero era uno de los pocos momentos que no se sentía como un maldito desvalido. El peor sentimiento que podría tener era de llegar a ser inútil y de no poder valerse por sí mismo; el dolor física no se comparaba con aquello.

Salió de su apartamento, cerró con llave y empezó a trotar camino a su gimnasio. Su día empezaba casi siempre igual, un poco de ejercicio en la mañana, sus clases de la universidad, ir a los entrenamientos especiales, comprar algo en la tienda de la esquina, volver a casa y de ahí dormir hasta el otro día. Por supuesto, a veces salía con sus conocidos, pero eso se daba una vez al mes, con suerte, y no porque no le invitaran, sino porque él no aceptaba. Después del accidente todo fue un cambio radical en su vida, dentro de su círculo social, del familiar, de sus estudios y hasta su modo de ver la vida fue fuertemente afectada, además que las circunstancias hicieron un pequeño hueco en su corazón que se llenaba con ocupaciones y entretenciones que no lo vaciaran aún más.

- ¡Hinata! – Lo saludo un chico más alto que él, con la cabeza rapada y ojos agudos - ¿Hoy también vienes a entrenar?¿Acaso los enanos no se cansan?

- Hola, Tanaka – reía Hinata al escuchar aquel apodo – Pero si tengo que estar en forma, hace poco empezó la preselección para el equipo, así que no quiero decepcionar.

- ¡Sí, eso supe! Me alegro por ti – le palmó su espalda en signo de felicitación – Pero tampoco es la idea matarte antes de jugar.

Tanaka, que también estaba entrando al gimnasio, lo había conocido en el equipo de volleyball de la universidad, era uno de sus superiores, pero por el tema del accidente ya no podría participar ahí, pero hace poco se había formado otro equipo de la misma universidad, pero para personas discapacitadas, lo cual Hinata quería incluirse de inmediato. Mientras seguían charlando sobre la vida, ejercitaban y sudaban como se debía. Su superior de alguna forma aún no se acostumbraba mucho a la prótesis que tenía que usar Hinata, era de color blanco y con partes de metal, lo cual sin querer a veces se le quedaba mirando, además que había un tema que quería conversar Tanaka que lo tenía con cierta incertidumbre.

- Oye y… - intentó ser lo más casual posible, mientras hacían mancuernas - ¿Al final que pasó con lo de Kageyama? – El más pequeño se quedó callado un largo rato mirando hacia la nada, mientras seguía sus ejercicios – Osea… es solo curiosidad, no quiero molest- De repente fue interrumpido.

- Nada, pues terminamos – dijo secamente y continuo – Ya hace seis meses – dio una pequeña pausa para dejar las mancuernas en el piso – Lo veo de repente en la universidad, se ve que está bien, ya que no hablamos – Su tono de voz no se notaba triste ni feliz, era como escuchar una gotera.

- Pero, Hinata – habló el otro - ¿Tú estás bien?

¿Bien? Pues, él ya no lloraba, ya no le afectaba tanto verlo, ya no le molestaba hablar de ello, ya no necesitaba perdonar ni pedir perdón, pero no sabía si aquello era exactamente estar bien, ya que fue una relación bastante profunda, eso tenía que admitirlo, pero tampoco podía quedarse en el pasado con un sabor amargo todo el tiempo y quejarse de la existencia de la gente y del amor. Aprendió que hay pequeñas cosas que hacen la diferencia y una de ellas fue su accidente que por supuesto marcó un giro en su vida totalmente, pero también en la vida que supuestamente estaba llevando con Tobio. No sabe si fue para mejor o para peor, pero al menos ahora podía vivir con todo lo que había pasado entremedio. De alguna forma no culpa a nadie, solo pasó y pasó.

- Sí, estoy bien.

¿Cierto?


	3. Lagrimal

**Lagrimal**

Estaba entremedio de una oscuridad tan grande que no divisaba algún límite, estaba solo inmerso en ella, solo él. Era como si la sombra de un dios lo quisiera aplastar. El aire lo ahogaba, hacía calor, sentía como si fuera a morir. Se fijó en las palmas de sus manos, era como si desvanecieran del universo, al igual que sus piernas y su mente. Cada paso que intentaba atravesar el mar negro más peso tenía su cuerpo, más se hundía en la oscuridad. Intentó gritar por ayuda, tanta desesperación le alcanzó que lo hizo en el nombre de su madre, pero la ayuda no parecía llegar. De pronto vio como un fulgor encendía el supuesto suelo invisible, el calor ascendió y ahora su alrededor estaba cubierto por llamas, sofocándolo. Ya no podía respirar, las llamas rozaban su cuello, estaban consumiendo sus huesos. Sus córneas se fijaron una vez más en sus manos,que ahora eran viejas cenizas volando en la oscuridad…

- ¡Ah! – Una pesadilla.

Un techo blanco fue lo primero que vio, sin ninguna decoración en especial, sin nada, monótono y frío. Al recuperar su respiración normal tras esa horrible pesadilla, empezó a sentir un dolor punzante en todo su cuerpo, era una molestia terrible, lo podía percibir en su espalda, hombros, piernas, torso, brazos… ¿Un momento? Estaba totalmente inmovilizado por el simple dolor, por lo tanto no podía levantarse a ver mejor el panorama, lo que lo hizo sentir extremadamente estresado, ya que estaba seguro que había algo mal en su situación, pero no podía describirlo exactamente ¿Qué había pasado? Lo último que recordaba era que iba a ir al campo con su novio, que iba a ser un estupendo día, pero…

- ¿T-Tobio? – De un momento a otro las imágenes corrieron por su mente, al punto de hacerlo explotar en pena. Habían chocado y el auto se volcó, ahora su preocupación no recaía en él, sino qué había pasado con su novio – A-Ayuda – intentó gritar, pero su voz todavía no recobraba toda su fuerza – ¡Ayuda, por favor! – dijo más fuerte, suplicando un oyente. Por suerte, escuchó como una puerta se abría en seco.

- ¿Despertó? – Preguntó un voz femenina acercándosele - ¡Dios mío, despertaste! – pudo ver la cara de la mujer, al parecer era una enfermera, por la ropa que tenía – Iré a llamar al doctor – dijo apresurada sin dejarle hablar.

-¡E-Espere! – era demasiado tarde, la interna ya se había ido, dejándolo nuevamente solo. En el rato, intentó tranquilizarse un poco, pero la idea de que le pudo pasar algo a Kageyama le aterraba al punto de perder el control de los lagrimales. No quería malas noticias.

-¿Asique despertaste? – entró nuevamente a la habitación una voz, pero esta vez fue una masculina. Al acercarse, Hinata se percató que era un hombre ya mayor – Vaya muchacho, no sabes la suerte que tuviste, el accidente de tu auto fácilmente pudo haberte matado.

- ¿Cómo está Kageyama? – preguntó enseguida, juntando todas sus fuerzas.

- Bueno, al parecer la memoria no parece afectada… - dijo sonriente el anciano – Quédate tranquilo, él ahora está mucho mejor que tú…

- ¡¿Qué?! – gritó desesperado.

- ¡N-No en ese sentido! – El doctor agachó un poco la cabeza por el malentendido - Quise decir que él está perfectamente bien, no tuvo ninguna herida grave, tú eres el que estuvo peligrando, niño.

- Ah… - suspiró el de pelo naranja – Que alivio…

- Me imaginó – el anciano se acercó al accidentado para ver el estado de sus pupilas, le hizo abrir la boca y con un instrumento vio el interior de sus orejas – ¿Sabes qué día es hoy?

- N-No, realmente… - respiraba lo más lento posible el menor, ya había gastado casi todas sus energías.

- Han pasado ya tres semanas desde del incidente… - Hinata no podía creerlo – Estuviste en coma todo este tiempo ¿Te das cuenta de la gravedad de tu estado? – Ahí estaba la respuesta del porqué estaba tan frágil y herido su cuerpo, el viejo siguió hablando – Fue un verdadero milagro salvarte, tu cuerpo se quemó, perdiste mucha sangre y no sé si lo has notado, pero… – hizo una pausa que logró un mal presentimiento en el menor – Perdiste un brazo.

Las pupilas de Hinata se dilataron al punto de doler. Analizar toda la situación ya era difícil, pero aquellas palabras fueron como un jeroglífico que golpeo su estómago, y era uno de los más golpes fuertes que había tenido en su vida. Sus presentimientos fueron ciertos todo el tiempo, realmente había algo malo en todo esto. Cerró los ojos, de pronto algunos sueños que escondía en su corazón empezaron a marcharse, lentamente, dolorosamente y en su despedida le susurraban que no iban a volver jamás. Él no estaba despierto todavía, se decía, era un mal sueño y se iba a terminar, igual que el otro, o también podría ser que el doctor le jugaba una joda, sí, claro, tenía que ser eso.

- No, Hinata – dijo seriamente el doctor, como si estuviera leyendo su mente – Lamentablemente, no estoy bromeando.

Simplemente ya no podía aguantarse y con toda la voluntad que se le permitía levantó un poco su cuello para corroborar la información; primero divisó su hombro, después siguió el camino hasta llegar a su codo, pero… no había nada, ni siquiera sus ojos encontraron su codo, no estaba, no podía encontrar lo que faltaba, se había ido. De repente un millón de lágrimas cubrieron sus ojos en ese momento, tantas que cayeron mojando los vendajes y su almohada. El doctor al ver tal reacción optó por dejarlo solo, había visto tantos casos así que era mejor dejar que los pacientes lloraran su pérdida, pero Hinata no podía parar de llorar, al fin y al cabo pasó lo quedaba del día sollozando solo en la habitación del hospital, su corazón se iba a reventar de tanta pena. Aquella noche no pudo dormir, para empezar la molestia de no poder moverse lo ahogaba y él todavía se sentía muy afectado. Pensó en su futuro; ya no podría jugar su deporte favorito, que era lo que más le dolía, después de todo él jugaba en el equipo de su universidad, pero adiós, se _fue_. Otro asunto que lo perturbo bastante fue sobre su relación, si bien él amaba a Kageyama, no podía saber que pasaría ahora con su situación ¿Y si él ya no lo quería? ¿Y si lo dejaba? ¿Qué pasaría si le daba asco su intento de brazo? Muchos pensamientos pocos alentadores lo atormentaban, hasta hizo el error de haber deseado no salir vivo del accidente. Estaba realmente deprimido.

Al día siguiente, las noticias de que había salido del coma se expandieron como musgo, ya que recibió incontables visitas desde la mañana. Primero llegaron sus padres junto con su hermana, muy felices y conmovidos por la noticia, le llevaron chocolates, panes dulces y un ramo de flores con mensajes alentadores. Ambos padres conversaron con él por el tema de su brazo, le aconsejaban que no se preocupara, que pensara positivo, que podría vivir con ello sin ningún problema, pero Hinata no tenía ganas realmente de tocar el tema, solo quería salir del hospital lo más pronto posible. Seguido, llegaron vecinos y parientes lejanos con el mismo discurso que sus padres, además que también le llevaron muchos regalos para alegrarle la tarde. Después llegaron los compañeros de su equipo; todos se formaron al frente de él y sin querer todos lloraron, tanto de felicidad como de tristeza, ya que sabían que Hinata ya no podría jugar junto con ellos, pero a la vez estaban tan agradecidos de verlo vivo, el internado se los agradeció de corazón, él amaba a su equipo, eran los mejores, pero tampoco quería que le tuvieran pena, era lo menos que necesitaba. Al irse sus compañeros, llegó el momento de la verdad, como si todos ellos se hubieran coludido de quién lo iba a visitar primero y después, porque cuando empezó a atardecer y ya todos se habían ido, llegó él.

- Tiene una visita – abrió la puerta la enfermera – Es Kageyama Tobio ¿le digo que pase? – El corazón de Hinata se paró por un segundo. Asintió, a pesar de no estar seguro, y en un momento llegó de nuevo la enfermera, pero esta vez junto a su novio que traía un ramo enorme de flores rojas y anaranjadas – Los dejaré a solas – la dama cerró la puerta, ya terminando su labor.

Silencio. Mucho rato, según Shouyo, sin que ninguno de los dos emitiera algún sonido o algo, pero ambos se miraban, intensamente. El primero en hacer algo fue Tobio, que se acercó lentamente a la camilla del otro con el ramo todavía en sus manos, al llegar al lado del enfermo, fijó su mirada en el suelo, mucho rato de nuevo.

- Perdóname… - susurró lentamente – Todo es mi culpa, Hinata – Levantó su cara, cubierta de lágrimas, totalmente roja, exclamando cosas muy dolorosas para el paciente.

- No – replicó Hinata – Esto… no es tu culpa – Si tan solo pudiera moverse adecuadamente, abrazaría al otro hasta reventarlo. No era culpa del de cabello negro, sino que simplemente la vida no lo quería.

- No sabes lo feliz que estoy… - Ya no podía contenerse, realmente pensar que el amor de su vida pudo haber muerto, lo aterraba – Estaba muy asustado, después del accidente todo el mundo pensaba que ibas a morir, los médicos hicieron lo posible, pero no sabían si realmente podrías salir del coma, nadie sabía nada – Sollozos y sollozos - ¡Y yo no pude hacer nada, solo quedarme sentado y esperar! –Exclamó casi gritando mientras sus emociones se soltaban, ya que las tres semanas que pasaron fueron tortuosamente lentas para todos los expectantes del muchacho.

- Pero Kageyama… - lo pausó con una voz calmada, pero a punto de quebrarse – Ya estoy aquí.

Con esas últimas palabras Kageyama lo abrazó fuertemente, dejando las flores caer, pero lo suficiente para no herirlo. Al fin estaban ahí, juntos, llorando, abrazando el destino que les deparaba ahora. Querían luchar juntos, querían realmente hacerlo. Tenían expectativas de que si estaban juntos todo podría mejorar, que el dolor podría desaparecer gracias a su fuerza, pero nadie puede asegurar el futuro, aunque tengas las mejores intenciones, aunque desees la paz mundial o salvar el planeta, ya que el futuro es como jugar a la ruleta, pero a la ruleta rusa.

**Nota: Oh bueno, ya vamos en el capítulo tres, y quería agradecer a la gente que está pendiente de la historia, realmente es agradable saber que te están leyendo. De a poco se sabrá más el drama de la relación de Kageyama y Hinata, también pienso adherir otra pareja por ahí en algún capítulo, pero bueno, eso más que nada. Gracias 3**


	4. Espalda

**Espalda**

Tan desagradable era el comienzo de la semana que a veces tenía mareos matutinos como si fuera una chica embarazada. Definitivamente su secreta depresión de hace seis meses lo estaba rompiendo cada día que pasaba, incluyendo su humor. Es completamente enfermante el hecho de mantener oculta una condición así de grave, que fácilmente podría conllevarlo a un estado peor que el que tenía, pero por sobre todas las cosas el mantenía su orgullo incorruptible pasara lo que pasara, además tenía claro que nadie podía hacer algo por él.

Nadie.

- Kageyama ¿me estás escuchando? – Un profesor con una regla en la mano le amenazaba con el objeto rectangular, ya que el de cabello negro estaba sumido en sus pensamientos más de la mitad de la clase y esto exasperaba a cualquier docente.

- Disculpe – agachó su cabeza con respeto.

- Dios, realmente estás muy extraño ¿Te pasa algo? – Su profesor de verdad estaba preocupado, generalmente Tobio era uno de sus estudiantes estrella, pero estos meses sus notas habían decaído brutalmente, por suerte no al punto de reprobar, pero aun así lo preocupaba.

- No es nada… en serio, disculpe – Se disculpó nuevamente, esperando que el docente no sacara el tema otra vez.

La clase siguió su curso, pero Tobio volvió a sus pensamientos. Hoy había pedido una hora con los estudiantes de terapias naturales de la universidad, y más tarde iba a asistir a biodanza, cosa que de cierta forma lo entusiasmaba, ya que sentía que podría liberarse del estrés de la semana con los compañeros de su taller. Al principio era muy escéptico con el tema de la medicina alternativa, pero se había dado cuenta que hasta ahora todos los remedios que había ingerido gracias a los psiquiatras solo lo hacían sentirse dopado para que se dejara de quejar; ninguna ayuda en realidad. Por otra parte, supo del taller de biodanza gracias un compañero de su equipo de volleybol que también asistía, su amigo Sugawara Koushi, dos años mayor, tan encantador, le narraba el gran cambio que ejerció en él tal práctica y que definitivamente se la aconsejaba a todo el mundo, además, según Tobio, se había vuelto mucho más refrescante su presencia desde que su superior asistía a aquello.

Al terminar la clase, el muchacho se levantó y se marchó sin más hacia las áreas verdes de la universidad, donde se encontraría con el especialista. Al llegar no pudo divisar a nadie que pareciera del ámbito médico, por lo tanto se sentó en un banco dispuesto a esperar.

- Mierda – Refunfuñaba solo en el banco, mientras mantenía su cabeza gacha - pensé que los hippies naturistas al menos eran puntuales… - De repente el día se oscurece, no espera, algo le estaba tapando el Sol, al darse cuenta de esto, Kageyama, levanta su mirada esperando encontrarse con algún árbol o algo así, pero en vez de eso ve a un corpulento hombre vestido de bata en frente de él, al fijarse en su cara, se dio cuenta que el tipo tenía una cara bastante atemorizante, junto a eso, un cabello blanco y unas cejas inexistentes. Su espalda tembló en consecuencia de la mirada de aquél tipo tan alto, y aún más cuando el tipo lo empezó apuntar con su dedo índice.

- ¿Q-Quién eres? – dijo bastante asustado el de pelo negro.

- ¡Kageyama Tobio! – dijo casi en un grito el otro.

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – De repente sus ojos notaron un pequeño bordado en la bata, cerca de la altura del pecho del de cabello blanco, claramente decía "Terapias Naturales, Takanobu Aone" lo cual al supuesto paciente lo hizo retroceder – ¿¡Tú eres mi especialista!? – Su médico personal afirmó con su cabeza sin dejar de ser tan intimidante - ¿En serio? – Afirmó nuevamente el estudiante en práctica. No podía creerlo Tobio, siempre se había imaginado que la gente que estudiaba ese tipo de cosas tenían una apariencia más… floreada y este tipo era totalmente lo contrario, parecía mucho más un matón que alguien que curara a los demás con acupuntura y flores. Después de la interminable interrogación de parte de Kageyama para estar seguro de que realmente era él, los dos dispusieron a un edificio a sus cercanías para poder empezar el tratamiento; tenía que ser un lugar cómodo y silencioso. Caminaron hasta llegar a una oficina de apariencia rústica, que además tenía una camilla en su interior junto con el escritorio y dos sillas. Aone apuntó la silla con esa mirada tan fruncida que tenía, Tobio solo adivinó que le estaba diciendo "Siéntate ahí, por favor". Al estar los dos frente a frente se quedaron en silencio un buen rato, hasta que el especialista rompió bruscamente el ambiente.

- ¡¿Por qué quieres tratamiento natural?! – Realmente tenía un volumen de voz más alto que el promedio. Dejó un poco descojonado al de cabello negro con tan violenta forma de preguntar.

- Pues – pausó un poco el paciente para reformular su discurso – Este año ha sido bastante caótico, sufro una – le costaba admitirlo – una depresión… - bajó el volumen de sus palabras.

- ¡¿Qué?! – le gritó como si no lo hubiera escuchado

- ¡Depresión, maldición! – Respondió al mismo volumen Kageyama – Hace seis meses más o menos, por lo tanto empecé a tratarme con psiquiatras, pero creo que solo ha sido peor… es decir – bajó su cabeza, derrotado – Siento que nada hace realmente efecto últimamente, además me hacía sentir como un muerto viviente, no podía estudiar con esas drogas, nunca me hicieron bien en realidad – fijó ahora sus ojos en Aone – Por eso quería probar esto, también estoy haciendo biodanza, aunque al principio me burlaba un poco de este tipo de cosas tan… hippies.

- ¡Flores de Bash! – Nuevamente ese grito ensordecedor.

- Nunca he probado – Se estaba acostumbrando a la forma de hablar de su doctor – Aunque no me molestaría tomarlas – Aone asintió sin cambiar su enojado rostro, después con su mismo gesto apuntó la camilla.

- ¡Acuéstate! – dijo mientras se paraba y le hacia una seña de que se sacara la polera.

- Uh… bueno – Kageyama obedeció, se sacó su polera y se recostó encima de la camilla, dando la espalda al techo. Observaba como Aone se preparaba, abría su mochila para sacar una almohadilla en forma de dona que posicionó debajo de la cabeza de su paciente, también colocaba unos parlantes, después se untó aceite en las manos, uno que olía bastante bien. Tobio enseguida con la música y la posición se sentía diferente, la fuerza que ejercía el especialista era justa y necesaria como para sentir como se descongestionaba su columna, sus hombros, su cuello y sus brazos. La voz de la cantante de la melodía era muy agradable y suave.

- ¿Cómo se llama esta canción? – le preguntó al sin cejas.

- "Who's Theme" de Nujabes – primera vez que hablaba en un volumen adecuado.

- Ya veo… - A pesar que la melodía era un poco melancólica, no lo ponía triste, solo muy relajado como si estuviera en un sueño. Aone estuvo como media hora aflojando los músculos del muchacho, ya que según él realmente tenía mucho estrés. Al terminar, Tobio se sintió como si un peso de su cuerpo hubiera desaparecido, se sentía muy liviano y con la espalda en una posición perfecta, por supuesto que le agradeció su trabajo, sin duda era muy bueno en ello. Ya prometiéndole que la otra semana también iba a tener una sesión nuevamente con él, se despidió respetuosamente comiéndose sus prejuicios sobre el de cabello blanco, realmente era una buena persona, pero solamente un poco extraña.

Ahora, era tiempo de biodanza, definitivamente quería contar esto a su clase, su cuerpo estaba tan dispuesto como su mente, se sentía genial.

- ¿Eres tú, Tobio-chan? – Una voz que le hacía sangrar las orejas le estaba llamando.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Ya sabía de quién se trataba.

- Estoy bien, gracias, que amable – No lo soportaba, era al ser humano que menos quería ver ahora.

- Muérete – Kageyama solo caminaba dándole la espalda para alejarse de ese tipo tan venenoso.

- ¿Y cómo está tu novio, el enano manco, eh? – Tobio se dio media vuelta, mirándolo a la cara, pero no quería empezar una pelea, por lo tanto intentó calmarse, a pesar de esas horribles palabras que herían a alguien aún muy importante para él.

- Ya no…es mi novio – dijo en seco.

- ¿En serio? – Empezó una risa burlona – Te felicito entonces ¿Cuándo me darás las gracias por alejarte de ese subnormal, Tobio-chan?

- El único subnormal aquí eres tú, Oikawa.

- Fuertes palabras de ti – frunció el ceño su agresor – Maldito pendejo de mierda – Oikawa era tres años mayor que Tobio, era alto, de piel blanca, cabello castaño, bien peinado y bastante guapo, a pesar de las malas palabras que decía con ira.

- ¿Aún no estás feliz con todo lo que has hecho? – Le confrontaba el menor.

- No me eches la culpa por tus errores – Sonreía confiado – Todo este circo lo levantaste tú… y lo sabes.

- ¿Por qué pensé que eras de fiar? – se cuestionaba el de pelo negro.

- Es que soy muy guapo y popular – Ponía una pose infantil, burlándose del otro.

- No quiero nada que ver contigo, Oikawa, metete eso en la cabeza – Al decir eso, el de cabello negro se va sin nada más que decir.

- Acepta que al enano ya no le importas – Un golpe bajo en el orgullo del de cabellos negros.

Dolía. Tobio le había dolido tanto aquella frase que se apresuró al baño para llorar silenciosamente. De alguna forma tenía que aceptarlo, pero de otra forma solo quería evitar oírlo. Oikawa definitivamente le encantaba ver al menor sufrir.

El día había dejado de ser genial.

**GRACIAS POR LEER.**

**Me pone muy contenta saber que les gusta, pero también me interesa sus críticas. Ultimamente he puesto mucho de mí en este fic ya que yo tambié hice biodanza, lo que se me hizo algo muy cercano de qué hablar. La canción que mencione es de un grupo que se llama Nujabes y es buenisimo, ojala lo escuchen. Adiós y muchas gracias. 3**


	5. Espina

**Espina**

- Un poco más…

- Duele.

- Falta poco, sin quejarse.

- ¡Maldita sea, arde!

Ejercicios. Desde que Shoyo salió del hospital su novio lo ayudaba con todo lo del tema de la rehabilitación. Kageyama trataba con cuidado el brazo faltante, no era que tuviera un punto abierto o algo así, pero siempre después de que Hinata hiciera sus ejercicios matutinos se le inflamaba y le dolía muchísimo, por lo tanto el hielo y los relajantes musculares eran de ayuda.

Kageyama se había ido a vivir a la casa de su novio para ayudarle, ahora mismo estaban los dos sentados en la cama, terminando los deberes.

- Con esto te debería dejar de doler tanto – rozaba la bolsa de hielo en el centro de la extremidad - ¿Seguro que te has estado tomando los medicamentos?

- ¡Mierda, sí! – El menor últimamente tenía un humor de horrores. Se alteraba mucho y su sonrisa se apagaba cada día que pasaba.

- No tienes que gritarme, imbécil – Respondió dolido su novio.

- Lo siento… - Se disculpó Shoyo – Solo que, estoy cansado – Estos días habían sido difíciles para ambos. Kageyama intentaba ser lo más eficiente posible en los ámbitos que rodeaban su vida; la universidad, su equipo de volleybol, su familia y por sobretodo su novio, que sabía que lo necesitaba más que a nadie en estos momentos, pero Hinata últimamente su valorada convicción y energía se habían reemplazado por sobrias sonrisas y tristes ojos, definitivamente se encontraba horriblemente deprimido, pero esto a Tobio no lo iba a parar, él sabía que era al menos un poco más meticuloso que su compañero, por lo tanto sabía que sería una etapa y que podrían superarlo, tenían que hacerlo.

- ¿Vas a ir a la universidad hoy? – le preguntó seriamente el más alto.

- No… - No perdía nada con intentarlo.

El accidente le causó no solo un brazo menos, sino que también una cara nueva, el Hinata que saltaba por todas partes, alegre, chillón e inocente se convirtió por uno gris e inmóvil, pero no siempre fue así, es más, cuando salió del alta, su personalidad no se vio tan afectada, pero de a poco, al darse cuenta de que empezó a capturar miradas en la universidad por su condición. Soportar dolorosas sesiones de rehabilitación, ya no poder jugar volleybol, mucha discriminación empezó a surgir de parte de sus compañeros y profesores e incluso empezaron los rumores de que Tobio estaba con él por lástima. Todos estos factores lo destrozaban, por ello su falta a clases, su mal humor, su falta de ánimo. Su nuevo yo.

- Deberías dejar de faltar tanto – Kageyama dejó el asunto del hielo – Sería un problema que tuvieras que congelar o algo así – Realmente se preocupaba, pero de alguna forma también le exasperaba que Hinata estuviera de esa forma tan poco… Hinata.

- Lo sé.

- … - A veces se sentía tan poco escuchado, como si él le contestara en modo automático. Tobio tomó los implementos y se paró de la cama – Bueno, ya me voy, hoy el profesor me dijo que quería hablar conmigo, a lo mejor sea sobre la ayudantía – Hinata ni si quiera lo miraba – Bueno, si necesitas algo sabes que puedes llamarme, total estaré en mi facultad.

- Bueno – De nuevo esa robótica respuesta; no miradas, no sonrisas.

- Nos vemos – Tan silenciosa despedida dejo el ambiente amargo – Hinata, idiota… - Susurró.

Kageyama tomó sus cosas, tenía aquella reunión y no podía llegar tarde. Sus notas, en ese tiempo que todavía no decaían, eran un gran paso para poder ganar una ayudantía con uno de sus profesores principales de la facultad, aquello definitivamente además de alimentar su currículo, también le daría una mano para poder ganar alguna beca para seguir estudiando, por lo tanto esa oportunidad era única.

El muchacho, al llegar a la universidad, fue directo a la oficina del docente; entró al edificio, caminó por las baldosas, subió las escaleras, llegó al fondo del pasillo y tocó la puerta, pero no consiguió ninguna respuesta. Raro. Tocó una vez más y la misma respuesta; nada. Se quedó un rato, pensó que a lo mejor el profesor estaba por llegar. De repente escucha unos pasos por el pasillo, él atento a ver quién llegaba, se dio cuenta que no era más que un estudiante que al parecer también se dirigía a la misma oficina que él. Era un muchacho alto, cabello castaño, bien peinado y de apariencia encantadora casi de cuentos, llevaba unos papeles y caminaba con decisión. El chico de pelo negro se le quedó mirando un rato, a lo mejor él podría saber dónde se encontraba la persona que buscaba.

- Hola, disculpa – Se acercó al principesco chico - ¿Sabes dónde está el profesor?

- ¿No está en su oficina? – le respondió extrañado moviendo sus papeles.

- No, ya toqué varias veces y no hay nadie.

- ¿Tienes que entregarle alguna tarea o algo así? – le preguntó curiosamente.

- No, no, es que quería reunirse conmigo, algo sobre una ayudantía… - no había ni terminado la oración y el otro le interrumpe.

- ¿¡Ayudantía?! – Exclamó con una mirada aterradora, que hizo casi retroceder a Kageyama - ¡¿Pero cómo, cuál es tu nombre?! – la voz del más alto se había vuelta un poco chillona, como si se le acabara el aliento.

- S-Soy Kageyama Tobio – dijo no muy seguro de dar aquella información - ¿Y tú? – preguntó por cortesía.

- Oh… ya veo – El principesco chico se recompuso de un momento a otro, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de su extraña reacción – Mi nombre es Tooru Oikawa – Va y le ofrece su mano en señal de saludo – Un gusto en conocerte, Tobio.

El de cabello negro sin rechistar le devuelve el saludo cogiéndole la mano, al fin y al cabo ese tipo era muy cortés, pero Tobio no sabía porque, pero al tener contacto con los dedos del otro sintió un escalofrío por toda su espalda. Después del saludo, ambos se quedaron al frente de la puerta del profesor por un buen rato, charlaron bastante, ya que al parecer Tooru también tenía que entregarle algo al docente. Oikawa era dos años mayor que Tobio y estudiaba lo mismo que él. Después de tanta charla decidieron intercambiar números, pero por supuesto que Kageyama no lo hizo en un sentido romántico, él ya tenía novio, sino que lo veía por el hecho de que un tipo simpático que además era su superior no sería no sería una mala decisión para integrarlo en su círculo social.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí tan tarde? – una voz avejentada se escuchó por el pasillo.

- ¡Profesor! – exclamaron ambos, al fin había llegado.

- Lo siento, chicos – se disculpó – Se me había olvidado que tenía reunión, no pensaba que me iban a esperar todo este rato.

- No se preocupe – habló Tooru – Además no creo que la hemos pasado mal – El muchacho toma sus papeles y se los entrega – De todas formas, aquí está lo que me pidió, espero que sea de ayuda.

- Vaya Oikawa, pero si te lo pedí para la próxima semana… - dijo sorprendido el viejo.

- Tenía tiempo de sobra, así que no es problema, profesor – sonreía el castaño – Bueno, ya es hora de que me vaya, nos vemos – De repente fijó su mirada en su acompañante – Nos vemos después, Tobio.

- Oh, sí claro, adiós – Demasiado agradable, tanto que llegaba a ser extraño.

Oikawa se fue rápidamente del pasillo sin dar vuelta atrás, lo que Tobio no pudo percatarse de los ojos de rabia que se expresaban en Tooru. Sin darse cuenta, Kageyama, acababa de conocer a una espina negra y rencorosa que se iba clavar brutamente en su piel, pero como toda pequeña espina iba a ser discreta y silenciosa.

Tobio y su profesor entraron en la oficina. El docente le explicó claramente el motivo de la cita, y como era de esperarse, efectivamente era sobre la ayudantía que esperaba el chico de pelo negro, pero no todo parecía ser tan fácil.

- Para serte sincero tengo a dos candidatos para la ayudantía, uno eres tú y el otro va en cursos superiores – le explicaba – Como verás, no puedo decirme, ya que por un lado, el otro muchacho tiene mucha más experiencia y su esfuerzo es admirable, pero… - hizo una pausa – Por otro lado tengo a un diamante en bruto – Kageyama se sonrojo levemente, pero no sabía si tenía que decirle las gracias por aquel adjetivo – Así que estaba pensando y creo que la única solución es hacer un "concurso"

- ¿Concurso? ¿Cómo? – Para Tobio un concurso podría ser desde una competencia de relevos hasta un programa de televisión de trivias.

- Un ensayo escrito, para ser más exactos – le aclaró el profesor – Bueno, los detalles te los enviaría por correo, pero ¿estás interesado? – le preguntó.

- ¡Por supuesto! – Llegó a saltar el muchacho – ¡Es un honor que piense que puedo llegar a ser su ayudante!

- Me alegra escucharte – Sonreía el mayor - Bueno, eso era todo, Kageyama, como ya te dije te enviaré un correo.

- ¡Gracias, profesor!

De una amarga mañana a una tarde excitante, el joven solo quería saber de qué podría escribir su ensayo para empezar lo más pronto posible. Quería llegar a casa lo más pronto posible y contarle a Hinata que había pasado al final, también pensó que debería empezar a descargar libros de apoyo y ese tipo de cosas para prepararse, realmente quería el puesto.}

_Bip Bip_

Al parecer le había llegado un mensaje de texto, revisó y no pudo evitar sentirse sorprendido, la persona que lo enviaba era el chico que recién había conocido y decía: "_Oye Tobio ¿tienes tiempo ahora? Quería mostrarte unos libros que podrían interesarte". _Extraño y un poco intimidante, pero los cabellos negros decidieron que sería la perfecta oportunidad para avanzar su tarea, además que no tenía nada importante que hacer ahora, por lo tanto le respondió preguntándole donde se verían, en unos segundos una respuesta con el lugar escogido, que era la cafetería de la universidad. Al llegar allí, se encontró con el principesco chico, mirandolo junto a un par de libros en la mesa

- Hola.

**Lamento la demora, pero tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Falta poco para que entre a la universidad, asi que puede que pase lo mismo en ciertos periodos de tiempo en que me demore más de lo pensado, pero de alguna forma quiero seguir esta historia hasta terminarla. Saludos y amor a la gente. Por favor no me peguen**


End file.
